Episode 5356 (23 September 2016)
Synopsis As Masood crosses with Denise on his last postal round, he blurts out that he knows she’s pregnant. Masood questions whether she’s happy with the decision, Denise weakly assures him that he is and reminds him that she’ll see him for a quiet drink at The Albert later to wish him farewell. Kim continues to plug the idea of her and Vincent adopting Denise’s baby – Denise doesn’t want to hear it. Masood clocks this cagey exchange and heads over to see Kim. Later, seeing Denise, Masood follows her into The Albert – thereby accidently stumbling into the bar set up for his leaving party. Denise goes to usher Masood out but he claims he needs to talk to her, having had words with Kim. Masood admits to Denise that he’s surprised that she can even entertain the idea of watching someone else bring up her child. Denise scoffs when Masood suggests that the father of the baby may step up to the mark. Masood’s floored when Denise admits that the father is Phil. Masood assures Denise that she’ll be a great mother, but Denise insists that every fibre in her body is telling her that motherhood is a terrible idea. As Masood’s leaving do gets under way, Masood gives a speech which rings true with Denise, when he declares that we’re not always in control of our own lives, only our reactions to the events which happen. Outside The Albert, Denise firmly tells Kim that she’s made her decision – she wouldn’t be comfortable with Kim bringing up her child across the road. Mick summons Buster to the Vic and calls him out – he knows that he is cheating on Shirley. Buster doesn’t deny the fact that it’s been going on a while, but claims that it’s no-one Mick knows. Buster loses it when Mick brands the mystery lady a ‘tart’. Mick is firm with Buster – he needs to tell Shirley that he doesn’t want to be with her, today, or he’ll tell her himself. Buster tells Kathy that there’s no way he can end things with her; he loves her. Kathy isn’t sure how things can work – Buster suggests that they leave together and start afresh. Kathy’s unsure but is given food for thought when Buster reminds her that life is all about taking leaps of faith and eventually agrees. Buster attempts to talk to Shirley, but scoffs when she admits she’s concerned that Phil is drinking again. In the café, Kathy gets a pang of guilt when Ian admits that he’s so grateful to have her around, especially whilst Jane is struggling. Mick heads over to see Buster, disappointed that he hasn’t been honest with Shirley. Mick tells Buster that if he leaves, it’s over between the two of them. Buster heads over to see Kathy – he’s got all his stuff packed. Kathy apologises – she can’t leave Ben and Ian again. Buster kisses Kathy and claims that he won’t forget her. Clocking Shirley at the Mitchell’s, Buster clambers into his van and leaves the Square… When Honey informs Linda that Les and Pam are leaving for Worthing, Linda pointedly wishes them well in front of Babe. Les explains to Linda that he doesn’t want to sell Cokers’ – he’d rather get someone in to manage the place, but he and Pam need the money to set themselves up in Worthing. Linda finds Babe in the kitchen and tells her that she’s going to give Pam and Les back every last penny that she took from them. Linda declares that if she doesn’t, she’ll report Babe for blackmail. Babe asks for a week to get the money together. Sharon begs Phil to tell her he’s not drinking again; Phil snorts. Sharon leaves, claiming that she can’t be around Phil. A lost Louise makes a call to Shirley. Shirley heads over to see Phil – he claims he hasn’t had a drink but Shirley is disbelieving and brands him a state. As a concerned Sharon and Shirley enter the Vic, Ben clocks the situation and Sharon admits that Phil looks like he’s been drinking again. Shirley suggests that Sharon might be wrong, but no-one’s convinced and an upset Ben leaves. At the Mitchell’s, Ben suggests calling the hospital, but Louise has concerned that if they find out he’s been drinking, he’ll never get a transplant. As Louise tells Shirley that Ben has offered to be a living donor, the pair hear Phil collapse and run to his aid. The paramedics tend to Phil and Louise sobs to Shirley – what if he dies? Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes